Heart of the Sea
by I-hate-fanfiction-but-here-iam
Summary: A young Chise Hatori was working in the brothel one day when two men swept her away to a boat out at sea. There, she meets the captain "Old Bones" and learns that she is of great value to him. (Pirate AU), (Captain Elias), (probably OOC in lots of places)
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of pirates, old and young, one full of fantasy, wit, bravery, strength, and heart. The legend of a young girl who learned to be courageous, and to fight for herself along with what she loves. The tale of an old captain who learned to be kind, learned redemption, and above all, learned to love. This is a story of pirates, and if you are one who yearns for a slap of the sea, this is a story for you.

Some time ago along the Northern Atlantic coast of the new land, there was a young woman, not much more than a child. She was at age seventeen and lived in a brothel. This girl, with flaming red hot hair had the attitude to match. Though she had hardly set foot in the ocean more than three times her life, she had the mouth of a sailor and the heart of the sea. Despite this, in her everyday life, her brothel mother and fellow mistresses saw her as a polite, docile young lady.

In her free time, however, she was as feisty as they came. She was the one who would always find trouble. She was a protector of sorts to the younger girls at the brothel. If any man dared to treat any of her "sisters" with any less decency than she deserved, that flaming girl would make sure to give the man "a little extra love" the next time she saw him.

And she kept her word.

Though she was a hard one, she wore her heart on her sleeve. Abandoned by both parents as a child, she was left to be raised in the brothel. For her entire life up until the last few years, she had been only a house maiden. She cleaned, cooked, made the beds, washed the floors and did just about everything imaginable to clean the brothel form floor to ceiling.

Her name was Chise Hatori, Chise meaning "little star." Though, if Chise were a true star in the sky, there would be nothing little about her. She shined when she smiled, her deep green eyes glistening with emotion. Chise was a hearty young woman, and though she worked at a whore house, she was nothing short of a lady.

It was one day while she was working, Chise was waiting for a customer on the main floor of the brothel when two handsome men walked in. One of the customers was taller, blonde, with a short ponytail at the base of his neck. He had a pleasant aura, a kind smile but his face was dirty. The man that followed him seemed less like a man, but not quite a child. He was fitting somewhere in between. He was shorter, slightly scrawny with shoulder length, matted black hair. He looked mischievous, almost devilish as he sauntered into the room.

Chise walked up to the two men and smiled, less of a polite smile and more of a smirk. She pressed a soft hand up to the blonde man's chest and hummed. "Is there anything I can do for you two gentlemen?"

The blonde man grinned, raising a single eyebrow as he watched Chise walk her fingers down his chest. "Ah, yes," he pulled out a gun and cocked it, pressing the barral to her stomach. Chise flinched at the cold, hard sensation. Her eyes grew wide as she glanced down nervously. "Would you be so kind as to stay quiet and follow us?" Said the man.

"Wha-what is this?" Chise dared not move. One of the other girls seemed to notice and cried out. The dark haired man pulled out his own gun before she had the chance to go anywhere and pointed the weapon at her.

"Ma'am, I would stay put if I were you."

Chise gripped the blonde man's sleeve, glancing at the other innocent girl with a desperate look. "Don't hurt her. I'll go with-" she pleaded. "Mary, just sit back down, please. I'll be fine."

Mary, who was only 15 with wide brown eyes that seemed to still belong to a child, did as she was told, and Chise shifted her focus back to the man who was threatening her at the moment. The glare she shot him was unbreaking, however the man was as so. "Let's go."

Chise was shifted to the blonde man's side. He held an arm around her hip, and hid the gun that was pressed against her under his coat. The darker haired man had put his own weapon back on his hip, but remained alert keep a hand on his him, ready to brandish is pistol at a moments notice.

"We ought to be in a hurry, Simon. Captain will be angry if we take much longer."

 _Captain!_

"Calm down Ruth," the blonde man, supposedly named Simon called back. "We haven't been out that long."

 _Captain! Captain! That means these men are-_

After walking to docs, Chise was guided into a small escape boat. Simon sat directly in front of her, gun still aimed directly for her. The girl rolled her eyes. "You can quit with the gun. I'm not going to do run, I mean-" she gestured around, "there's nowhere for me to run."

With a slightly embarrassed cough, Simon realized Chise was right and put down the pistol. "Yeah and while you're at it, why don't you help me row this damn thing." Ruth snapped from behind Simon.

"Shut up and keep rowing, ya ol' dog."

It seemed as though they were rowing out to the middle of the bay with no ship in sight until the passed one of the larger cliffs in the bay. There, behind the rocky wall, was a huge ship with two square rig masts, one snow mast, and four cannons on one side. On the bow was a carved woman holding a skull in her hands cupped together. She looked ghostly, face depraved of emotion. The sails were a deep shade of red, in stark contrast of the usual white sails of every other ship. Chise's suspicion was confirmed when she saw the black flag waving proudly at the top of the mast just in front of the top deck cabin.

Skull and crossbones

Chise shivered, maybe because of the splashing water, most likely because of what awaited her. She knew what would happen. She would be raped, repeatedly. Used as a sex object by crew and possibly even the captain. At least in the brothel, Chise was treated with some respect. If she didn't wish to see the same customer again, she would tell the mother of the brothel and the mother would arrange for the customer to see other women, even if he requested the same girl again. At least the men were often polite with her. At least she was consenting.

When the dingy arrived at the ship, a ladder was released. Chise rolled her eyes when the men allowed her to climb first, knowing they could see up her skirt. At the main deck, she was greeted with the sight of a very well maintained vessel. The crew seemed to notice her arrival, but didn't move from their working positions. The only one to move was a woman who had been standing at the ship's wheel.

This woman was tall, broad shouldered and muscular. She had long brown hair and many scars covering her face and arms. She was wearing a baggy brown shirt and burlap trousers, a red piece of cloth tied around her waist. What surprised Chise was the cocked hat this woman wore.

 _The captain?_

"Ah, you must be the girl!" The woman bellowed, her loud voice piercing through the waves, seagulls, and crews' voices. "The names Angelica. What can we call you darlin'?"

"Uh, Chise Hatori is my full name."

"You're a pretty girl, Chise. You seem quite young, though, maybe a little too young to be what the captain is looking for. These two hooligans didn't give you too hard of a time I hope."

She didn't respond and looked back at Simon and Ruth.

"These men are my errand runners. Don't be scared of them, they're all bark and no bite."

Ruth scoffed and rolled his eyes. Looking back at Angelica, Chise caught her smirking at him.

"Uh, so why was I brought here?"

"The captain had heard about you and demanded to have you. He says you're very important." Important? Me? Thought Chise.

"But wait, you're not the captain?"

Angelica laughed. "Oh that's flattering dear, but no. This is Captain Old Bone's ship, I'm only his first mate."

"Old...bones?"

Angelica's face contorted in confusion. She seemed genuinely shocked. "You've never heard of the Captain of the Red Lady? Captain Old Bones? He's the most infamous captain of the seven seas, the oldest captain there is. He's a legend, everyone has heard of him."

"When can I meet him?" Chise urged.

Angelica stepped aside and shrugged. "I'm sure he would be incredibly pleased to meet you." Chise's vision was directed to the ship's wheel. There stood a figure towering over every other man on the ship. With the body of a man, but a skull for a head and two twisted horns protruding out from right behind his temples, Chise was unsure she should call him a man, or a monster. He was stoic, majestic, and had an overwhelming atmosphere of power and strength. He was wearing a long, fitted black frock with buttoned red shirt tucked into his trousers. At his hip was a belt that seemed to sheath a sword and pistol.

Chise had been staring for a while, studying every inch of him, when the captain must have spotted her. He made his way down to the lower level of the main deck. As he came closer Chise began to notice new, startling details. The captain's eye sockets did indeed have small, glowing red pupils. He was extremely tall compared to her, at least two and a half feet, maybe even three. She cowered under the shadow he casted over her. Another thing she noticed, making her undeasy, was that whatever kind of skull he had, a dog maybe? had long, sharp teeth.

"Captain," Angelica put a hand on her hip. "She's pretty, I'll give you that, but she doesn't seem to be so bright."

That captain said nothing, only turning to Angelica for her explanation.

"The poor girl has never even heard of you, or the ship. Not a word! I think she must not get out very often."

Chise stared forward with a blank expression at the empty space between the captain and Angelica. She tried to remain as still as possible, focusing on the space she was taking up. Attempting to remain as stoic, and small as her body would allow, but in this attempt, she forgot to listen to the conversation in front of her. Chise only noticed when she felt a tug on the arm. The captain had yanked her towards him and he hunched down, his skull closing in on her.

"Are you listening? Keep your eyes forward, and your chin up. I went through the trouble of getting you on this ship, you'd better be worth it."

Chise froze at the man's voice. It was impossibly deep and rough. He was very demanding with his orders, and she feared what he would do if she didn't obey.

"Simon, Ruth, take her to my cabin. I'll be in later."

"Aye, Captain."

The two men were less physical when escorting Chise, but but they were by no means tender. Once in the captain's cabin, Chise was told to sit and stay where she was. There was no point in running away, or trying to hide, so she sat in the only available seat aside from the chair behind the desk that clearly belonged to the captain.

The room was full of random items. A skull on the desk, multiple maps, letters, envelopes. There was a bookshelf that had been completely filled, a chest that sat next to the captain's desk, and all throughout the cabin were bottles of whisky, rum, and other spirits.

With nothing else to do, Chise sat and waited, only dreading what would become of her on this godforsaken ship.


	2. Chapter 2

The captain burst through the doors of the cabin, locking eyes with Chise who was waiting patiently for nearly an hour now. She peered up at his presence and stared as he gracefully strode to his seat, sitting down and crossing his long legs. He folded his hands across his stomach and tilted his head.

"Chise Hatori," he spoke.

With a hesitant nod, she cleared her throat. "That's me."

"Elias Ainsworth. You will address me by captain, is that clear?"

Chise nodded. "Yes si-...Captain."

"Good," nodded. Elias stared at his new found prize for a long time before getting up from his chair and moving around the the front for a better look at the girl. Chise only then noticed that his skin, which she had thought to be covered in dirt, was actually a dark purple hue. The captain's hand grabbed a strand of the girls flaming hair and hummed. "Do you know why you're here, Chise?"

"Well," she bowed her head. "Angelica told me that I was important to you…"

"Do you know why you're important?"

Chise blushed. "I figured you had taken me for my...work."

Elias scoffed, sounding almost offended. "No, I didn't take you for sex. That's a repulsive idea."

"I beg your pardon?"

Elias, though his face made of bone, gave Chise a very threatening, reprimanding glare. She soon realized her mistake and bowed her head. "Sorry, Captain."

Taking a moment to regain his patience, the captain straitened his back and looked around the room. "Chise, in this world, there is magic. Most people can't see it, but there is real magic." He gestured around the room and held a hand up. There, perched on his forearm was a bird that had been conjured up through midair. It was a bird made of flames. Chise gaped in wonder. "Some people can see it, however and you, Chise are a Sleigh Vega, or Sleigh beggy. You posses the sight, you are a descendent of the ancient fea in this world. I stole you because I want to show you what you truly are." He extinguished the bird and began to circle Chise.

"You see, Sleigh Vegas are extremely rare. I was fascinated when I had heard about you, though I was unsure if the rumors had been true. I'm glad they are, because we put ourselves in a great deal of danger, setting anchor in that bay." He paused. "You seem strong. Power radiates from the air around you. I believe you will be easy to teach."

"Teach?" Chise interjected.

"I'm going to teach you how to be a pirate, as well as teach you how to control your magic. In return, I will let you will live, and also…" the man looked back at Chise with one red eye. "You'll help me find a cure to my curse."

Chise looked puzzled for a moment, but held back her questions. It would be rude to ask about one's curse, right? The captain stopped in his tracks. "I used to be human, a long time ago. At least, that's what I believe. I wasn't born this way but I can't remember anything that happened before I was cursed to look like this."

"But Captain, I don't know how to help you." Chise urged from the edge of her seat. "I don't know what you want me to do."

A large, warm hand was placed on Chise's shoulder. She looked down at it and back, up at Elias. "Don't worry. I know you don't know how to help yet. This is why I must train you," he felt the girl stiffen, then soften under his hand. "Now, you've been given a lot to process, and it's nearly evening. I suggest you get some early sleep."

Chise, for a moment, was confused on where she was going to sleep until Elias pulled out a cane made of what seemed to be gold. The room went dark, the only light visible was the blue ring of light that radiated from beneath Elia's feet. She gasped when the room began to change around her. The desk dissipated, the chairs vanishing before her eyes. At the far end of the room appeared a large, king sized bed that filled the space quite well.

"You'll sleep with me unless I've given you strict orders to do otherwise."

With a furious blush on her cheeks, Chise scoffed. "And why is that?!"

The captain once again gave Chise a dark look for her inappropriate tone she was using with him. The girl once again bowed her head and quietly muttered an apology.

"Because," Elias began to explain. "I'm not the only one who has heard of the Sleigh Vega on this beach. As a rarity, you can imagine there are many other ships that want you for themselves. Although I admit my own motives are of personal gain, I promise you, Chise Hatori, that this ship is the safest ship for your wellbeing. I promise you, I am the most pleasant captain you will find out of those who are searching for you. You will sleep with me so I can be sure that no one has stolen you in the night."

Chise swallowed and nodded, head still looking down. She paid no mind as the captain stepped towards her, and gently lifted her gaze. "You have no reason to be scared, young lady. My crew is a fine crew, and Angelica is extremely competent. You are in good hands on this ship...and I promise I won't hurt you. You must relax. Ever since you stepped on deck you've been tense," he squeezed her shoulder. "Relax. No harm will come to you here."

Nodding, Chise closed her eyes and listened to Elias's footsteps as they left the room, pausing at the door to turn around and say "Welcome aboard, Miss Chise."

That first night, Chise hardly slept. She stared, unfocused at the wall. On the other side of the bed with his back turned to her, was the captain. He made hardly any noise other than soft breathing. For some reason, Chise had assumed that the man would have snored, but he didn't. Not a sound came from him.

The swaying of the ship, the creaking wood, and Chise's empty stomach kept her up until finally, she had had it. Chise sat up in the bed, and looked back to make sure she hadn't woken the captain.

 _Just some fresh air, that's all I need_.

Chise was silent. She crept out of the cabin and found an empty deck. Wrapping her night shall that Elias had kindly given her around her small frame, Chise walked to the side of the bust and peered over the edge of the water. Her stomach churned, and she sighed heavily. She felt as though she could vomit, but she didn't know what had caused her ailment.

 _The alcohol maybe?_

The only drink Chise had been able to find was rum and whisky. This would have been fine by her, but the stuff was so strong it felt like it had burned a hole through her throat. She didn't realize how deluded the alcohol had been back home. Home...she thought. Was the brothel her home? Did she think of the small coastal town as home? Had she ever really thought of it as home?

As Chise lost herself in thought, she heard a faint whisper. It was a voice of a woman that seemed to be singing miles away. It was a haunting voice, alone in the darkness. Chise felt scared for a moment, before peace washed over her body. The voice had the accuracy of a pinpoint as the words of the song became clearer and filled her ears.

Looking back over the edge of the boat, Chise locked eyes with a woman, no….a mermaid in the water. She had long brown hair, glistening blue eyes and her voice sounded clear as ever. Chise wanted so badly to reach down, jump down into the water to hear the woman sing. It sounded so beautiful. She couldn't get enough, so she bent her body over the railing and reached her hand out. Despite the drop from the top deck to the water being nearly twenty feet, Chise truly believe she could reach the mermaid. She reached out her hand as far is it would go, and the creature did the same, all while never taking her captivating eyes off of Chise's. Just a little bit further, it seemed and she could-

 ** _BANG_**

Chise flinched violently at the sound of the gunshot. The bullet that had been fired had found its way to the mermaids arm, and her beauty faded. Much like a cat, the creature bared her shark-like teeth and hissed, her face ugly as it contorted in anger. With the flick of her tail, she was gone. Chise spun around and found Elias standing behind her, his pistol still pointed just past her. She flinched again, not yet processing the sight, believing the gun was meant for her until the captain slid his weapon back into its holster.

"Chise, are you are right?" He beckoned. "That was quite irresponsible of you, to go out at night."

"I-I'm sorry Captain, I just really needed some fresh air."

Elias held the girl's face in his large hand and nodded. "You look awfully pale…" he hummed. Dropping his hand, he looked out past the deck and tilted his head. "Have you ever been on a boat, Chise?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen the ocean at night?"

"No."

Elias hummed. "It's quite a sight to behold."

Chise followed his gaze, and nodded. The water at night blended with the sky and the horizon was nonexistent it seemed like if you were to jump off the boat and go straight down, you would fall forever. It seemed like they were floating in nothing, the void perhaps.

"It will go away soon." Elias broke her silence.

"What?"

"Your seasickness. It will go away soon. It takes a couple of days, maybe a week to get used to the waves."

Chose nodded. "It just hard to sleep with the constant motion. I'm so unused to it." Was

Elias seemed uncharacteristically...warm. He leaned over the edge of the boat and rested his head on his hands. Chise watched his every move carefully, still unsure of how truthful the captain really was.

"Once you get used to it, it's very comforting, sleeping on a rocking ship. The gentle sway, like being cradled."

Chise understood that Elias was probably correct, so she didn't argue. She took a deep and shaky breath, on hand gripping her uneasy stomach. "I just really don't think I can sleep right now. I feel so sick."

"Would a cup of warm tea help you?"

Perking up at the suggestion, Chise nodded. "Oh, that sounds wonderful."

"Well, come this way. Let me introduce you to the ship spirit," Elias ushered the girl to the lower deck of the ship where there were three tables set up, and a small nook that could almost be called a kitchen. There, stood a short, very thin woman dressed as though she was back in London. She wore a bonnet tied around her chin and a pink dress that seemed to be spotless despite the fact that she lived on a ship. "Chise, meet Silky."

The fairy turned around, her seemingly emotionless eyes giving Chise a vague sense of recognition. _She's the lady that is carved into the bow of the ship._

Chise curtsied, with the bow of her head. "It's nice to meet you."

Silky said nothing, but nodded and looked at Elias. The captain sat down at one of the tables and crossed his legs. "Chise here, is a a new passenger on the ship. She's feeling quite seasick. Could you make her a cup of tea? Something to help her fall asleep?"

With nothing more than a nod, Silky spun back around to the kitchen and began to heat some tea with a small fire. Chise would have been skeptical about the safety of fire on the ship, but decided against it since Elias had shown her that magic was real. She figured a lot of the things she had assumed to be impossible were in fact possible now.

"Captain, would you happen to know the time?" Chise asked, awkwardly moving to the table to sit next to him. Elias pulled out a pocket watch with strange symbols that looked like an ancient language on it.

"Nearly two."

Chise sighed in frustration with herself. "Sorry for waking you up and keeping you from sleeping."

Elias shook his head faintly. "Think nothing of it, Chise. I am your protector now. We learned a good lesson tonight though, didn't we?"

"Huh?"

"From now on, if you need something in the middle of the night, wake me. I will help you in any way I can."

Chise blushes. "I...I appreciate it, really Captain, but I don't need a protector. I'll take care of myself, I have been doing it for years at the brothel."

Silky made a noise at the word "brothel" and Chise could not tell if it was one of disgust, shock, or amusement. Elias rested his skull on one hand and stared at the girl for a long time.

"You live in a different world now, Chise. Trust me, you need a protector. That creature you saw tonight was a siren. Sirens eat humans and that one was close to capturing you. The world is more dangerous than you think, especially out at sea. I will be your protector until I see fit. Understand?"

There's nothing else to say. Chose nodded and thanked Silky for the tea as the drink was set down before her. Elias watched intently as his new cabin mate sipped on the hot tea. After only four or five sips, Chise's eyes began to flutter shut.

"Captain," Chise gripped the man's sleeve. "Captain, why am I suddenly so tired?"

Hoisting the girl up in his arm, Elias started out of the room, thanking Silky for the tea as well. "I put a charm on it. It was a sleep spell. It will wear off by morning, don't worry."

Chise struggled to open her eyes once they reached the cabin. Elias laid her down in the bed. "Don't fight it, Chise. It's a strong spell. You will sleep well if you just close your eyes."

With only the strength to do just as such, Chise allowed her eyes to shut and drifted off into her very own dream world.


End file.
